


star wars, wizards and ninja wars

by thebitterbeast



Series: coldatomweek2k16 [5]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, ColdAtom Week 2016, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, coldatomweek2k16, if you know me at all you know I love Star Wars, so obviously this happened for Scene Stealer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6724225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebitterbeast/pseuds/thebitterbeast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray saving Len results in a reenactment of one of his favourite scenes from one of his favourite movies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	star wars, wizards and ninja wars

**Author's Note:**

> BECAUSE LEONARD SNART IS A NOT-SO-SECRET NERD. AND RAY PALMER LOVES HIM FOR IT.

The fact of the matter was that half their team had been captured, and the other half was fighting for their lives. Ray was blasting left and right as he attempted to make his way to the cells where his friends were being held. His jaw was set, and he had no desire to quip or fling any sort of dialogue towards their enemies.

They had Len, after all, and getting Len and the rest of his team to safety was his first priority.

There were a handful of soldiers guarding the passage to the cells, and Ray shrunk himself down before flying through the passage, shooting at the soldiers and alerting Sara and Mick to his journey. They descended upon the soldiers, catching on to the plan and letting him head towards the cells to do his part.

He grew to normal size as he landed in front of two soldiers, both of whom started at his appearance. One attempted to shoot him, but the bullet glanced off his suit. A smirk flitted across Ray’s face before he brought his arm up and blasted the soldier.

The wall behind the soldiers crumbled, revealing one of the cells. The other soldier yelled and rushed at Ray. He ducked and swerved, but felt a sharp jolt of pain before he finally managed to throw the soldier into the bars of the cell. The soldier crumpled to the ground, unconscious.

“Not bad, _Ray_ mond,” Len drawled, eyes lighting up as the tall figure of his boyfriend ducked through the hole in the wall and into sight.

Ray beamed under his mask, relieved. “Len,” he breathed out, eyes tracking over the shorter man’s form quickly. He pressed his lips together in displeasure when he noticed the bruises and blood, but put it out of his mind as he stalked to the door of the cell and, using the added strength afforded to him by the ATOM suit, yanked it clean off the hinges.

Len’s eyebrows raised, and his lips curled into an impressed smirk. “Im _press_ ive,” he said as he strode to Ray quickly.

The younger man opened his mouth to respond, but there was a shout behind him, and Len’s gaze dropped to the door, a frown crossing his lips. He moved, and Ray glanced back to the door to see the soldier rushing in fall to the ground. He turned back to Len, whose arm was raised as he pointed the gun he had taken off of Ray’s suit.

The grin that crossed Ray’s face was full of admiration and awe. “I love you,” he gushed.

The other man rolled his eyes, but his lips twitched. “I know,” he responded drily.

Ray blinked, jaw dropping slightly as he gaped in shock at his boyfriend. “Did you just _Han Solo_ me?” he asked incredulously. “You **_did_**! I can’t decide if I’m annoyed or extremely flattered, and okay, a little bit turned on right now. This makes me the Leia of the situation though, doesn’t it? Not that there’s anything wrong with being Leia, I mean, she’s **awesome** , but still -”

Len clasping his free hand around Ray’s neck and tugging him down into a kiss cut him off. The older man pulled away long enough to murmur a, “You need to shut up, you nerd,” against his lips before kissing him thoroughly again.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come scream at me about Coldatom or anything at all, actually, on [tumblr](http://ankahikoibaat.tumblr.com/).
> 
> (JSYK the title is taken from a song. I generally use lyrics. Did anybody else know Ryan Adams had a song called 'Star Wars' because I sure as hell didn't.)


End file.
